Out and Proud!
by Laurenke1
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas thought their relationship was well a well kept secret but some people are hell bend on outing the newly crowned king of Gondor and chaos erupted but the golden couple cannot be too frazzled because it is what they ever wanted. Slash.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: For international Coming Out day I couldn't help myself and decided to make little stories for all my fandoms so well here you go. I hope you like it. **

**Title: Out and Proud**

**Summary: Aragorn and Legolas thought their relationship was well a well kept secret but some people are hell bend on outing the newly crowned king of Gondor and chaos erupted but the golden couple cannot be too frazzled because it will result in everything they always wanted. **

**Warnings: Slash.**

**Author: Laurenke1**

"So how do you tell of Gondor that their new king isn't only not going to marry the Evenstar but has no intention of ever marrying a female and is also in a secret relationship with the prince of Mirkwood?"

Elrond would always be amazed how his twin sons always seemed to know everything they did without looking or sounding like two old maids.

"Oh, I think Thranduil may have found a way." He merely said as they watched the blond king of Eryn Lasgalen walked forward to meet the newly crowned king of Gondor.

Xx

Aragorn felt vaguely uneasy when he saw the blond regal looking elf and ancient king of Eryn Lasgalen made his way towards him. _Well, Legolas is the only blond elf I've got eyes for. _He thought.

Thranduil was smiling in a way that Aragorn recognized from Legolas when his elf was up to something. It was not a good smile.

"My lord, I've a very special gift for you that I hope will strengthen the ties between our lands." Thranduil's smile was full of mischief.

"I would gladly accept any gift you bestow upon me, my lord." He said.

"Good, then I pray that you accept my son's hand in marriage!" The assembled crowd gasped and the people began to whisper to one another, wondering what the king was going to do. The beautiful elf dressed in white walked forward.

Much to the amazement of the crowd Aragorn walked forward to kiss his lover as the deep voice of the king of Gondor ran out as the ruler declared. "I'll accept!"

And as the crowd cheered Aragorn whispered in his elf's pointy ear. "Trust in your father to out us to the rest of the world.

Xx

"Oh my lords!" The maid shrieked loudly. The neatly folded laundry she had been carrying when she came in to check upon the, what she presumed to be empty guestroom was airborne.

The two royals were in a state of undress when the maid came in. They broke apart, the king of Gondor blushing a deep red while his blond prince send the maid a handsome smile and apologized.

"Please forgive us, we could not wait…"

"You only had to wait till tonight my lord until you were married…" The maid blushed at her forwardness but Legolas merely laughed.

"Yes, you're right. We will restrain ourselves from now on. If you would just give us a moment to straighten ourselves out." Legolas flashed her another smile and the maid gave a nod, leaving the room with a light head and a bounce in her step. Her knees were a bit jellylike but she blamed that on the fact that she had not eaten yet and not on the smile the prince had send her, beautiful as it may have been.

"I told you that we should have used the closet on the third floor instead." Aragorn grumbled, searching for his clothes.

"I thought that you liked being out of the closet." Legolas said and at the obvious affection in the light voice and the sound of passionate kissing, the maid decided that she really needed to go and see about the other rooms.

Xx

"Does anybody have any reason why these two should not be wed?" Gandalf the White's voice boomed through the hall that was filled with various guest from the lands in Middle Earth. They had come for a coronation but they never had anticipated going to a wedding of the newly crowned king of Gondor.

Aragorn glared around the hall, daring anybody to step forward, luckily nobody did.

Finally a young hobbit rose by the name of Pippin. Pippin was a brave fellow but he wasn't the most intelligent hobbit and he asked. "Should we not make sure that they're, well you know, pure?"

Merry elbowed his friend roughly, muttering angrily to him. The people assembled in the room whispered and stared. Finally lord Elrond rose and said, his wise voice sounding weary.

"Seeing as Legolas and Aragorn have known each other for 60 odd years and in that time have spend many years in the wild together, exploring territory no man has ever set foot in before, I think that we can safely answer that question with a no, Pippin and no, we shall not make sure. We shall just pretend that these fine gentlemen are pure and proceed with the ceremony."

"Well, I've certainly explored territory that no man has ever set foot, or anything else in before, haven't I, Aragorn?" Legolas softly whispered.

"Oh shush you and just smile polity." Aragorn bit back, trying not to blush.

"And you may kiss the groom!" Gandalf announced and as Aragorn pounced on his elf, the king couldn't be happier to be out together with his beloved for the rest of their lives together.

The end

**I hope you liked it. Review please. Yes, I know it was short but it was just a quick drabble. I may write a sequel if enough people care for it. **


End file.
